


And For My Next Trick

by audiaphilios



Series: From Tumblr With Lo-- [45]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Street & Stage Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiaphilios/pseuds/audiaphilios
Summary: Jack is going to kill Shitty, if he doesn’t die of embarrassment himself, first.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/gifts).



> sinspiration prompted:  
> Zimbits, Bitty is a stage magician, Jack's a volunteer(-ed by Shitty) audience member.
> 
> [Originally posted to tumblr October 16, 2016.](http://audiaphilios.tumblr.com/post/151866058335/zimbits-bitty-is-a-stage-magician-jacks-a)

Jack is going to kill Shitty, if he doesn’t die of embarrassment himself, first.

Shitty knows he hates crowds, hates the spotlight, and really hates anything so illogical as people purporting to be magicians. Sorry, _illusionists_.

But here he is, standing on stage thanks to Shitty’s ability to catch him off-guard and whoop loudly enough to attract everyone’s attention, and the small, blond, _really rather attractive_ entertainer is now standing beside him, urging him into the box he’s had brought on stage.

Jack freezes, because he really doesn’t like enclosed spaces. He manages to say as much to the magician, whose face softens into something Jack doesn’t understand but trusts, for some reason. So he takes a deep breath when the smaller man winks at him and promises, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe. Just think of it as a hallway,” and Jack steps inside.

&&&&&

Jack can hear the show from the green room backstage—the illusionist wasn’t lying when he said to think of it as a hallway; his time in the box was so short as to be non-existent. He couldn’t retrace his steps if he tried, but the woman who led him here, with headphones and mic on, told him to relax back here while they tried to get a bit of revenge on his friend for him.

Jack finds himself surprisingly okay with this, and settles in to enjoy his bottle of water and the pleasant sound of the magician’s voice through the speakers overhead.

“Oh, I don’t know,” the voice is saying now, to a clearly irate Shitty. “Maybe I’ll give him back after the show. Maybe not—he is pretty cute. And you’re the one who gave him to me, after all.”

A little embarrassed, he’s also relieved to hear Shitty’s laugh. He texts his friend just to keep him from threatening a lawsuit or the like, and Shits replies with a series of emoji and the words, “GET IT JACKY BOY”.

&&&&&

The woman leads him back the way he came, after a little while—he’s apparently a part of the finale, and he’s enjoyed this far more than he expected. On the stage again, he smiles and bows, unperturbed by the crowd as he keeps his focus on the performer. Swept up in the theatricality of it, perhaps, he takes his hand and bends over it, kisses it, sees the blush blossom high on the blond’s cheekbones. Shitty’s whooping in the background as Jack raises his head to meet those warm brown eyes, and he winks before walking off-stage.

The magician doesn’t know it yet, but they’ll meet again. The stage manager, with a knowing side-eye, told him where they go for post-show dinner, and he thinks Shitty owes him a meal or two. If all goes well, maybe he’ll owe Shitty in return.


End file.
